Snap Contest 18
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=03/25/2018 |end=03/31/2018 |gachas= * Leviathan Daydream 3 * DreiEck TriStar * Star Child Unicorn * Melancholy Room Remix * Black Cat Retro Cafe * Fata Foresta |promotion=Happy 4th Birthday Promo 4 |previous_event=Magic Pot |next_event=Easter♡Hunt }} Event Summary was available from 03/25/2018 to 00/31/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with fairy-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Leviathan Daydream 3, DreiEck TriStar, Star Child Unicorn, Melancholy Room Remix, Black Cat Retro Cafe and Fata Foresta were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: Hey Coco! Do you remember that servery we took in Dec? Coco: Oh yes. The one asled "What theme do you like the most?", right? Elisa: Yeah! Everybody voted for favorite among the 4 themes. And so, the most popular became the theme of Snap Contest this time♪ Coco: I see... then Fairy World... means Fairy outfits♪ Elisa: Absolutely! Look! We never can miss these cute outfits! I'll become a real fairy wearing this ~~~!!! Coco: I don't think she can become real fairy at all tho...) Let's do our best♪ (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - Start 8.jpg ---- Elisa: Sigh... My project to become a real fairy just disappeared... Coco: (Project to become a fairy?) Elisa, keep your chin up! Elisa: I want to go out to change my mood! Come with me!!! Coco: Yeah sure♪ Elisa: Alrigh! We're going to enjoy trill ride at amusement part and blow off my steam ~~!!! (Story) Snap Contest 18 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 18 - End 6.jpg Theme List A Story of Myth Event Gacha: Leviathan Daydream 3 * What if those people of the myth were here with us···? 「Which is modern myth style?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 18 - A Story of Myth.jpg|A Story of Myth (Check Theme) Snap Contest 18 - A Story of Myth.jpg|A Story of Myth Rock 'n' Roll Stars☆ Event Gacha: DreiEck TriStar * "Heeey, are you having fun?" Everyone's excited at the concert place··· Which Bandmember's more standing out? (Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Rock 'n' Roll Stars☆.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll Stars☆ (Check Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Rock 'n' Roll Stars☆.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll Stars☆ Dreamy Cute Fantasy Event Gacha: Star Child Unicorn * With fluttering fluffy tail, It's running around Northern Lights. 「Which is Dream Cute Unicorn Style?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Dreamy Cute Fantasy.jpg|Dreamy Cute Fantasy (Check Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Dreamy Cute Fantasy.jpg|Dreamy Cute Fantasy Let's Study! Event Gacha: Melancholy Room Remix * "My lady, it's time to go study." I'm to get private tutor all day···. 「Which style'd encourage me to study?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Let's study!.jpg|Let's study! (Check Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Let's study!.jpg|Let's study! Nostalgic Old Time Cafe Event Gacha: Black Cat Retro Cafe * A mysterious cafe with nostalgic and cozy atmosphere 「Which is the most fashionable girl?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Nostalgic Old Time Cafe.jpg|Nostalgic Old Time Cafe (Check Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Nostalgic Old Time Cafe.jpg|Nostalgic Old Time Cafe Fairyland Event Gacha: Fata Foresta * "Let's make flowers here bloom" Fairies"re working for Spring in forest. 「Which is Hardworking-Fairy Style?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Fairyland.jpg|Fairyland (Check Theme) Snap Contest 18 - Fairyland.jpg|Fairyland Images (Display) Snap Contest 18.jpg (Banner) Snap Contest 18.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 18 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards (Profile) Snap Contest 18 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards' Profile (Show) Snap Contest 18 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards' Show Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 18 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 18 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Fairy Headdress with Wings ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Sweet Scent of Fairy Flower Tea ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Fairy Straight Long Hair Ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Fairy Tea Spoon and Lily Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Fairy Garden with Flowers & Butterflies Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Fairy Shiny Aggressive Face ver.A red - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Fairy Headdress with Wings ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fairy Headdress with Wings ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Sweet Scent of Fairy Flower Tea ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Sweet Scent of Fairy Flower Tea ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Fairy Straight Long Hair Ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fairy Straight Long Hair Ver.A pink (Tops) Fairy Tea Spoon and Lily Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Fairy Tea Spoon and Lily Dress ver.A pink (Show Items) Fairy Garden with Flowers & Butterflies Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fairy Garden with Flowers & Butterflies Stage ver.1 (Face) Fairy Shiny Aggressive Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Fairy Shiny Aggressive Face ver.A red Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Fairy Flower Crown with Butterfly Wings ver.A green - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Lots of Fairy Flowers ver.A green - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Fairy Fluffy Braided Hair ver.A brown - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Fairy Sitting on Flower Style ver.A green - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Fairy Room with Foliage Plants Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Fairy Shiny Smiling Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Fairy Flower Crown with Butterfly Wings ver.A green.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fairy Flower Crown with Butterfly Wings ver.A green (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Lots of Fairy Flowers ver.A green.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Lots of Fairy Flowers ver.A green (Hairstyle) Fairy Fluffy Braided Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fairy Fluffy Braided Hair ver.A brown (Tops) Fairy Sitting on Flower Style ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Fairy Sitting on Flower Style ver.A green (Show Items) Fairy Room with Foliage Plants Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fairy Room with Foliage Plants Stage ver.1 (Face) Fairy Shiny Smiling Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Fairy Shiny Smiling Face ver.A purple ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 18 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 18 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 18 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 18 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Snap Contest 18 Category:Pure Category:Colorful Category:Fantasy Category:Butterflies Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Magic Category:Flowers